Dehumidifiers, in general, are well known and have best application in regions where humidity is typically high. The dehumidifier uses an evaporator that has cool refrigerant moving through it to strip the moisture from the air. The evaporator is always paired with a single corresponding condenser in order to effect proper heat transfer within the system. The dehumidifier employs a conventional refrigeration cycle to remove moisture from the air by sending cooled refrigerant through the evaporator. The warmer moist air encounters the cooled tubes and fins of the evaporator, which causes the water to condense out from the air, thereby removing the humidity. The cooler air is then forced through a condenser, where heat is transferred from the condenser to the cooler air. This heat transfer increases the temperature of the air stream. After passing through the condenser, the warmed, dehumidified air is then passed into the indoor space where it mixes with other conditioned air, thereby lowering the overall humidity within the indoor space.